Nightmare
by Tayls927
Summary: I'm not even sure if this is the right topic, but this is for the 3-book manga series called the dreaming. Itz about twin girls named Alexa and Millie who try to find out what happened in their mother's past and why its affecting them.
1. preveiw

This is a preview...I repeat, this is a preview! I don't have enough written for a first chapter, so deal with it! It's a fanfic for a manga called the dreaming...I know, its not a category, which sux...but I don't care

"Come back to us Amber..."a haunting voice called

"What the heck? Who's Amber?"Millie called into complete darkness

"Amber, come back. You have no choice,"A dozen hands grabbed Millie's arms.

"What!?AIEEEEE!!,"Millie realized she was surrounded.

"There' no escape!"The girls hissed.

"You! You brought them back! Get out!"A woman holding a glistening axe stood above Alexa

"Wha-help! Millie! Mom?! Anyone!?"Alexa called out as she tripped backwards

"There's no one to help you, Jeanie. Twins cause bad luck!"The woman brought the axe swinging down.

"AIIIEEEEE!!"Alexa and Millie woke up on their living room floor screaming

Alexa looked at Millie. "I've had enough of this!"Alexa stood up. "So, we're going?"Millie turned to her sister. "Yup, tomorrow, we're going into the old Greenwhich bushlands!"The twins finished their sentence together.

A horror story about two twin girls trying to uncover the secret about their mother's life and possibly someone else's.

"Its like we're dreaming someone else's memories!"Alexa exclaimed.

"We've gotta do something! I don't know if we can handle this much longer,"Millie turned to her mother,"What exactly happened in Greenwhich private college?"

You'll have nightmares just from reading it

"Okay Lex, not much farther, we're almost to the school's remains,"Millie held tightly onto her flashlight. "Mills, I'm having second thoughts about this,"Alexa's voice was tight and raspy.

"Don't worry. Just put your hand on my shoulder. If you take away your hand, something's wrong,"Millie ducked under a bush.

"Uh-okay,"Alexa didn't sound right to Millie. She put her hand on Millie's shoulder though, to Millie's satisfaction. "Lex? Where did mom say to look again?"Millie waited for an answer. It didn't come. "Lex? Anyone home?"Millie tuned her head when her sister's hand dropped off her shoulder. "Mills, I-I don't feel so good," Alexa clutched her stomach, her head down. "Lex?"

Alexa's head flew up a dark ring around both of her eyes.

Want more? You'll need to keep checking back for the next chapter!!MWAHAHA!!


	2. Chapter 1

Alexa woke up screaming. She gasped and her hands shook. She looked around and realized she was back in her living room. She breathed a sigh of relief. Alexa's mom, Jeanie, ran into the room. "WHAT!?" She huffed. "OH MY GOSH! Mom, I had the creepiest nightmare,"Alexa explained, shivering at the thought.

"You've got to be kidding me! I thought something terrible happened,"Jeanie sat down.

"But mom-"

"Alexa, it was only a dream. Dreams aren't real. You just have to tell yourself-its only a dream, I'm here safe and sound in my room-" Jeanie looked around,"Which you will be in. There's nothing in a dream that can hurt you."

"B-but-"(poor Alexa, never gets to finish a sentence...)

"Go to sleep Alexa,"Jeanie called as she walked out of the room. Alexa stumbled through the dark place to her bedroom. As she climbed into bed, events from her dream ran through her mind. Alexa didn't want to go back to sleep. She won the battle against sleep for an hour, but eventually, Alexa succumbed(oooooo, big word, lol) to sleep.

"Wh-where am I?"Alexa thought. She stood in the hallway of an old, Victorian building. "amber,"A small voice called,"amber, come back to us." There were definitely more girls. Alexa felt a force pulling her towards a sealed off room. It had a creepy painting of a girl with her finger to her lips on it.

Alexa placed her hand on the door. It suddenly burst, sending wood flying around Alexa. Inside stood a bunch of girls. They all held giant knives and had arms with festering wounds on their arms. They all turned their heads at the same time and faced Alexa. "IT WAS HER! She brought the ghost with her!" "SHES A TWIN!" "Twins only cause bad luck!!"the girls grabbed Alexa by the arms. They stepped aside, revealing a coffin. "Wha-let me go!"Alexa screamed. Her eye caught a mirror. But it wasn't her reflection she saw. It was a college student with purplish long hair.

"That's not me!"Alexa thought. "HELP!"she struggled to get free. "Millie! Hold her down!"one of the girls called. A tall blond girl obediently stepped up. She pushed Alexa into the coffin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AIEEEEEE!!" Alexa woke up screaming again, this time on the floor. Her twin sister, Millie, stood above her. "Jeez Lex! You nearly gave me a heart-attack, screaming like a banshee!"Millie brushed her black bangs out of her eyes. "Mills, why are you in my room?"Alexa panted, breathless from her scream. "Uhhhhhhhh, sorry to break this to 'ya sis, but this is my room,"Millie chuckled. "Uh...oh...but I fell asleep in my bed!"

"Creeeeeepy! Were you sleep walking?"

"Its possible, I guess"

"Ugh, now I'm creeped out."

"You think that's creepy?"Alexa told Millie her dream.

"...HAHHAHAA!!You've got to be kidding me!!"Millie burst out laughing. Alexa turned bright red. "What's so funny?!"she exclaimed,"It was terrifying!"

"You're acting like its real! I might have been scared, but that blond girl named Millie just makes it hilarious!"Millie was practically rolling on the floor with laughter.

Alexa slitted her eyes. She hated being laughed at. "Its like I'm dreaming someone else's memories,"Alexa mumbled as she climbed back into bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello! You still sleeping?!"Millie stood on Alexa's bed. "You'd be tired too, if u had about three hours sleep on and off,"Alexa snapped. "Don't bite my head off! You're the one who slept until-"

"OH MY GOSH!!"Alexa screamed and dug her face into her pillow. "Okay, I'll bite, what's you problem?"Millie rolled her eyes. Alexa pointed behind her. "G-g-g,"she managed to stutter. "Yeah yeah, sure...now, can we just go into the livingroom before you see more things?"Millie managed to drag Alexa out of bed.

Jacklyn sat on the couch looking up things on her laptop. "Find anything?"Millie looked hopeful. "Nope, nada. I've tried but there isn't a single Victorian building in Australia,"Jacklyn's eyes didn't move from the screen. "Try, Victorian private colleges,"Alexa suggested. "Nice Pjs,"Jacklyn giggled. "Shut it."

"Hmmmm..."

"Jeez, 'ya couldov told me that sooner!"Millie complained.

"Whatever,"Alexa placed her head in her hand, blowing strands of her black hair out of her face.

"Wait! I've got a hit!"

**A/N: well, its finally done! I had to improvise a bit because someone didn't like me today and made me lose EVERYTHING I WROTE!! That was about, lets say, 3 chapters...DANGIT!! Ah, well. R&R**


End file.
